


Handsy

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [13]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has some gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsy

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #13 for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/) who wanted Luke/Orlando/Richard, [](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/profile)[**starrwisher**](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/) who wanted Orlando/Luke, and [](http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kitty-trio.livejournal.com/)**kitty_trio** who wanted Aidan/Dean...my brain leaped on them all and smushed them together.

"I'm not saying it's the craziest thing ever."

Orlando stopped with his beer halfway to his mouth, blinked owlishly, and then stared at Luke. "You're agreeing with me?"

"I didn't say that," Luke pointed out with a grin. "I'm just saying that it might have merit."

"I...you..." Orlando stared some more before shaking his head. "You're taking the piss."

"Not at all," Luke said, gesturing for another round of drinks. "See, it's like --"

"Who started the drinking contest without me?"

Orlando and Luke twisted in unison and looked up at Richard as he stopped beside their table. He gestured towards the variety of glasses scattered across the scarred surface, then raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Finally Orlando moved, fingers twitching towards Luke. "It was his fault."

"Way to throw me under the bus, wanker," Luke good-naturedly said, scooting over to make room for Richard.

"I wanted to wait," Orlando said, sounding smug even to himself.

"Somehow I doubt that," Richard drily said, picking up a fresh glass and draining half of it in one swallow. "Anyway, no matter. I have news."

"News?" Luke's expression was skeptical, a match for Orlando's own. Yeah, Orlando wasn't buying it, either.

"Of a sort."

"Gossip," Orlando and Luke said in unison, casting quick grins at each other before focusing their full (and somewhat bleary) attention on Richard.

"It involves our favorite rascals," Richard said as a sly smile curved his lips.

"Dean," Luke said.

"And Aidan," Orlando added, finding himself slightly distracted by Richard's mouth.

"Right then," Luke nodded. "What is it?"

"You remember the scene at Bilbo's front door?"

Orlando narrowed his eyes. "You mean the one that took 'em forty-something tries to get right?"

"Forty-seven," Richard said, taking another swallow. "And do you remember how they kept blaming it on Martin?"

"He was making faces at them," Luke shrugged.

"Oh, he was to _start_ ," Richard said. That smile was back, distracting Orlando again.

Orlando waited (patiently if he did say so himself), then made a rude noise when Richard didn't immediately continue. Wanker was worse than Karl and Vigs and Bean all rolled into one when it came to dishing the dirt. "So what happened?"

"Hands," was all Richard said.

Perplexed, Orlando looked at Luke, only to find Luke looking back at him, clearly just as confused. Hands? That didn't even make any sense. Then Luke's face cleared and his jaw dropped.

"You mean...Dean?" There was a small pause as Richard's head moved a fraction. "Bloody hell... _Aidan_?

Something connected in Orlando's brain. He blinked rapidly, looking from Richard to Luke and back. Then he let out a crow of delight. "I told you!"

"Shut it," Luke said.

"I told you he was a handsy bastard!" Orlando snickered into a fist, delighted with the knowledge that it was Aidan's fault that scene had required so many takes.

"Anyway, if you want to know exactly what he did," Richard said, swallowing the last of his beer and rising from his seat, "my door's open. All evening."

Orlando stared after him, eyebrows raised, then slowly looked at Luke. They sat for a long moment in silence.

Finally, Luke shrugged. "Like I said, it's not the craziest thing ever."

  


  



End file.
